Just Friends Forever?
by EllieCullen89
Summary: Just then Edward discretely passed me a note. "Suffering from senioritis I see..Isn't it a little early for that, Swan Lake?" I scoffed and quickly wrote my reply: "You never know , babe."
1. Chapter 1 : Edward is here

**All belong to steph meyer!**

**Ya know how I said " NO NEW STORIES" .Well I say stuff a lot and don't always stay true to my word.**

**Thank you to all my fans!'This story is for you.**

**Let me know if you want me to continue or not.**

**Kudos to my lovely Beta Jess aka ChaosHasCome.**

**She makes me look good, so ya'll should really thank her!**

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

_Graduation –Vitamin C_

"Beeeeeeellla!" My little brother Josh whined, trying to wake me up.

It was my first day of my senior year and Josh's first day as a middle schooler. Exciting I know.

"What do you want JOSH!" I yelled groggily, not wanting to wake up but knowing I had to. You would think that me, being the older sister, would have to wake him up but no, it was the other way around.

"Edward's here." He replied. I turned around to face him . No smile there. He wasn't kidding. I threw my drool covered pillow at his face and scampered up to peer through the window.

Yep. No doubt about it. Edward my rescuer was here to save me. I haven't seen him in years. Not since...well, you'll find out later.

He was leaning up against his car. I see he still has his Volvo. Curse that Volvo. Legs crossed with his shades on. Wearing dark denim jeans and a navy blue polo shirt with his gray vans . Simple yet _hot_.

"Josh, you idiot! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" I cried while turning on the water in the shower. I tried to brush my teeth at the same time. It didn't work. I'm a bad multi-tasker.

"Because! Riley is on vacation so he can't wake _me_ up to wake _you _up, and Renee and Charlie are, well, they're somewhere across the world." He said matter-of-factly, while picking at his nails.

"Don't you have school to get to? I bet Charles is waiting for you patiently downstairs." Charles is our driver. Well, _was_ our driver. Now he's just Josh's driver.

"Oh,sh- crap. Yeah, middle school. Bye, love you. Say hi to Edward for me," he hurriedly yelled while pounding down the stairs.

I internally sighed and got in the shower, chanting over and over in my head that this year was going to be way better than last.

I quickly blow dried my hair and put on the outfit I had picked out last night. Well, that Rachelle had picked out for me last night, with my assistance.

It was a red and blue striped polo with a white and red polka dot undershirt. It was matched with a mini skirt, red flats , and chain link bracelet and necklace set.

I grabbed my thermos of coffee and hobo purse before hurrying out the door. I quickly punched in the code to open the gates.

I sighed in relief when I saw Edward. His parents divorced and he went to live with his mom and step - dad in California. I see he got a slight tan. It was still a difficult topic to discuss when we talked.

"Edward." I greeted him with a hug.

Edward and I had a weird relationship. We were best friends since birth but, I knew there were some hidden emotions buried deep inside, that was struggling to get out.

"Bella," He greeted back, smelling my hair."You just showered I see. You still use that wild berry shampoo don't you?"He asked me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, now come on I don't want to be late for my first day of senior year ." I said sarcastically. Fighting back a scoff.

"Whatever you say my little Bellarina." He laughed. I glared at him while getting in the car.

"I would stab you right now if you weren't my ride to school," I sneered at him.

He just scoffed at me.

" I highly doubt that. So, tell me. I heard this rumor about you and this Jason guy. Is it true?" He asked me in a serious tone. His fist clenching and unclenching the steering wheel , while we waited for the light to turn green.

"Wow. News travels fast. How did it get all the way to Cali ?" I said jokingly. He should know I, Isabella Marie Swan, don't date.

"So it is true?" He asked disbelievingly .

"No, it's not. I don't date," I replied.

He was smiling for the rest of the ride to school, after that.

The rest of the ride was silent besides his Hollywood Undead CD , screaming profanities at us through the speakers.

Then his phone rang.

He pulled out his droid and answered. It sucked only hearing half of the conversation but it was interesting.

"Hey….Yeah. It's in my room Alice! Gosh..yes. It's OKAY! I love you too." He replied to the girl- Alice was her name- on the other end of the phone before putting it back in his pocket.

"Alice?" I asked, suspicion creeping into my voice. Some traitorous part of my mind was screaming jealously.

"Hell NO! She's my step – sister Bella," he replied, seemingly shocked.

"Sure" I said disbelievingly, even though I did believe him. No doubt about it.I just love pissing him off.

I think that the silent treatment was necessary.

I stared out the window the rest of the ride, watching as the blur of green sped by us.

"Bella. Bella! Bella, I'm sorry. Don't ignore me. I promise you she's not my girlfriend, baby,"he pleaded with me as he turned into the parking lot. All eyes were on us.

" I know," I said curtly before opening up the door and slamming it shut behind me.

I felt two strong arms encircle my waist and yank me towards a solid chest.

I yelped caught off guard but relaxed as soon as the smell of Edward engrossed my senses.

"Bella, I swear to you that I haven't dated anyone. Alice is my sister." He whispered into my ear.

"Like I said Edward. I know!" I yelled, turning to face him. He just wouldn't let it go, would he?

"Look at me Bella...And tell me that again," he whispered tilting my chin, so my hazel eyes met his emerald ones.

"I-I believe...you,"I told him, stumbling over my words.

"Okay." He sighed before flashing me his infamous crooked grin. He took my hand and we walked to the front office, fingers intertwined. Lots of stares and whispers were thrown our way.

"Bella, who's your boyfriend?" Jessica's nasally voice asked me.

"He's not –" Before I could answer I felt Edward wrap both his arms around me and whisper, "Play along," in my ear before he said, "I'm not her boyfriend. We just don't believe in labels. Isn't that right, love? " He glanced sideways at me.

"Yeah, of course" I said while smirking and glaring at her with that what-now-bitch look. I flipped her the bird behind my back as we continued on, leaving her catching flies.

"That wasn't so nice," Edward reprimanded me in a playful voice.

"Yeah, it was. But, now we have to pull off our 'We're a couple we just don't believe in labels' rep. Good luck,"I snorted.

"How may I help you Miss. Swan. And may I say you look rather lovely today." Ms. Cope our school receptionist greeted me. She was a genuine woman, but could be quite rude when she wanted.

I blushed slightly before replying, "Why, thank you Delilah. You don't look so bad yourself. This is Edward Cullen. He's new." Edward stood there with a 'WTF' look on his face.

"Oh, why yes. I just got his documents this morning . Here is your schedule. And I followed your request, Mr. Cullen." She handed Edward his papers and schedule.

"Thank you." He chuckled before adding, "I'm sure I won't be needing a map when I have you, babe."

He looked down at me through his lashes. Babe wasn't a new thing. We threw pet names around all the time. It was just a natural thing between us.

Ms. Cope gasped, ushering us quickly out of the front office.

"So what was this 'request' of yours?" I asked Edward curiously, a question I had been holding in since we left the front office.

"Oh, nothing really. Just the fact that my locker is next to yours and I'm in almost all of your classes." He smirked, glancing down briefly at me.

"Oh, Edward you didn't –" I was rudely interrupted by Mike Newton slapping my ass. I watched as him and his pack of hyenas barked down the hallway while making jokes about me and my ass.

"What was that about, Bella?" He asked me, concern lining his face.

"Nothing," I replied nonchalantly. It was something. Just not something I want to talk about.

"No Bella. It is something. Now tell me!" He shouted, then paused, frantically searching my face while his eyebrows knitted together. "Did he or anyone ever... hurt you? Because I swear..." he trailed off, glaring menacingly.

"Edward! It's none of your business. Please let's not do this here, you're causing a scene!"

I went to my locker and dropped my books in. Edward followed suit. I closed my locker and Edward slammed his shut.

"Fine. I WANT AN EXPLANATION AND I WANT IT BY LUNCH! BECAUSE IF NOT I WILL TEAR THAT KID A NEW ONE!" He whisper-yelled. This Edward was new . This Edward was …scary.

I just stood there in utter shock and weakly nodded my head. We walked to homeroom in silence and took our seats next to each other.

Just then ,I got a text from a number I'd never seen before.

_I heard all about ur activities at spring break last year. But, the thing is does ur bf kno?_

"What activities? Edward asked me, trying to stay calm even though I knew he wasn't .

"I'll tell you at lunch," I replied, annoyed.

I was glad Edward let it go. But ten minutes later Edward received a text.

He was staring at in shock before handing his phone to me.

Oh,God!_oh god. No no no! _ I screamed internally. It was a picture of me with a bottle of vodka on top of a table with no shirt on.

Lunch just couldn't come any slower.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

It was the end of fifth period . Edward hadn't talked to me all day. But, he stayed by my side.

We were on the way to lunch and I decided to stop by my locker to drop off my books. When I opened it, I couldn't believe my eyes. There, in front of me, was the same picture of me that was sent to Edward's phone, only this time my underwear was taped to it. With a note that said 'you forgot these.'

Edward looked disapprovingly at me but said nothing. He quickly tore the note and picture off my locker and held it up like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was then I noticed the lump forming in my throat and the stinging sensation in my eyes. The aching hole in my chest that just healed was threatening to tear open again. Threatening to swallow me whole.

"Bella, did you..." He couldn't finish his sentence, he just shook his head in disgust. "Bella, I can't believe. It's not you I'm disgusted with. I'd stick by you no matter what. It's whatever happened that's disgusting me."

"Edward, it's not what you think . We should go back to my house for lunch. I'll explain everything there. I'll call Fiona and she'll prepare something for us," I pleaded, dragging him out to the parking lot.

He quickly opened the car doors and got in without a word.

X

X

X

X

X

X

"Fiona. I'm home. Is our lunch ready? " I called out. Edward trudged in quietly behind me with his hands in his pockets, head down.

"Oh Edward is that you?" Fiona gasped.

"Hello, Fiona."Edward mumbled.

I just wanted to strangle him. I hated this side of him. I hadn't seen him like this since his parents got divorced.

We sat down at the table and Fiona left us to finish up the laundry.

"Last spring, I had too much to drink..and I think you know what happened from there. But it wasn't just that. It happened at almost every party I went to but I learned my mistake after spring break and never actually did...it. But I did..other things. I was already popular, but I got this...this reputation. They expect me to live up to but I won't, not anymore." I told him, happy to get everything off my chest, all in one breath.

He sat there dumbfounded at first before he got up and hugged me.

"Bella, I'm sorry I wasn't there. To protect you. To stop you from that one last fateful drink. To just be there for you."

I nodded.

"And I swear I won't ever leave you again." He promised me, kissing my head.

And for the first time in a long time, I felt relief.

**So, review and I have a question. What is your favorite –or least favorite- high school memory.**

**TO people who don't like my story –don't read it. I don't mind the creative criticism. But if you are going to insult me my story or anything related to it, I suggest you keep it all in.**

**~Alice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:The Diary**

**So I got a lot of feedback and thank you to all who read, reviewed, and or added me or the story to favorites or alerts. It makes me very happy.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions or ANYTHING to say I don't mind it. Because my fans are my favorite drug of choice:) ( I don't do drugs , it's just a phrase)**

**Lyrics mentioned in this chapter: **

**Hollywood Undead: The Diary**

**Lyrics belong to them.. and sadly Stephanie owns Twilight…and Edward. *sob* **

**Also, this story is now being Beta-d by the lovely Jess. Her penname is ChaosHasCome.**

**Check her out, she's awesome!**

We were just finishing up lunch. Edward was filling me in on what had happened in the time he had been absent. It was really interesting. I mean, we had kept in touch, but there were still things I didn't know.

Like the fact that his car was stolen.

"So, like, how did they steal your car?" I asked. Laughing, I stabbed my salad with my fork.

He glared slightly before chuckling . "Uh...well, you see. I kind of...forgot to put my top back up," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

I was in a full out laughing fit. I was even on the verge of tears. "Oh..Edward. You never cease to surprise me!" I struggled getting the words out.

" Yeah. Well, I'm a pretty interesting guy." He took a bite out of his grilled cheese.

I was surprised that this conversation had taken a turn for the better rather than the worst. And how light the atmosphere was.

"Oh, Bella! Your mother phoned this morning. You ran out before I got a chance to tell you. Teen Vogue called. You have a shoot for the October edition this Saturday!" Fiona called out to me, while carrying the laundry basket upstairs.

I internally groaned. Modeling is a job I love. My mom was an Ann Taylor model and wants me to follow in her footsteps. Screw that. Modeling is just something I need to make some money on the side for stuff I want, without relying on Charlie for money.

Edward was looking at me skeptically. Oh yeah, I think forgot tell him my mom finally forced me into modeling. It was a deal when she said the words '_It's a great way to earn money on the side.'_

"Oh, Edward . I –um yeah. I'm a model now. Following in Renee's footsteps." I chuckled nervously. He always defended me when ever Renee pressured me into being a model. When he left, I gave in..to a lot of things.

"You. Bella Swan. Model… for Teen Vogue?" He asked me, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yeah. It's actually a lot of fun. A great way to make money on the side _and_ pay my way into co-" I was interrupted by Edward's obnoxiously loud snort.

"Bella, I've said it before, and I will say it again. I will gladly pay your way into college. I know you would prefer your _daddy_ paying for college. But, Bella I will do anything for you," He sternly stated, strong sarcasm punctuating the word daddy.

I was utterly shocked. Was he implying that I was a daddy's girl? I will admit that there was a point in my life when I had daddy wrapped around my little finger. But now, well, he's wrapped around my _middle_ finger.

"Edward! What is that supposed to mean? I don't n_eed_ you , my _dad, or anyone _else for that matter to take care of me!"I spat at him while standing up from the table. I was really upset at him right now. Who the hell did he think he was?

I walked out the door. I needed fresh air. A walk would do just fine. I was halfway down the street when I heard a car horn blare at me. I turned around quickly, annoyance written on my face. I internally groaned when I saw Edward with his C70. I decided I would ignore him and proceeded with my walk at a brisk pace.

"Isabella Marie Swan," _Ooh, he means business. He pulled out the full name card, _ "Get in this car right now, or I will personally escort you by your ear. It's your choice." He smirked as he drove up next to me as I continued my journey down the street.

"What do you want from me, Edward?" I sighed, defeated, and turned around hopping in the car. What can I say… I needed my ear. He smiled slyly. I rolled my eyes and put my sunglasses on. This was one of the very few days it was sunny in Forks and I wanted to take advantage of it. I'm glad Edward owns a convertible. I would hate not being able to feel the sun on my skin.

"How do you listen to this crap?" I asked Edward. I didn't hate Hollywood Undead. It's just that it was getting annoying, most of their songs sounded the same.

"_How do you listen to this crap? _It is not crap! It's better than any of your garbage!" Edward replied in a mocking voice.

Not funny. "Not cool, I do NOT sound like that!" I pouted. And just to get on my nerves like he always does, he turned the music up even louder.

The only lyrics in the whole album that stood out to me, and that I think Charlie Scene got right, where these:

_Cuz I don't wanna be like this,  
I've been running these streets  
for too long now, I've got nothing,  
that's true, but this song now.  
But the further I go,  
I wanna go home_

And:

_When you've got nothing left, you've got nothing left to lose.  
With my last and single breath, I'll still be singing to you.  
So when you bury me, man, you better bury me deep.  
And sing along to this song cuz you're broken like me._

I have a new respect for Hollywood Undead. They have some meaningful lyrics, some personal, some that everyone can relate to. But, otherwise, the lyrics are about drugs, alcohol, and pimpin'… I now know why Edward listens to them.

X

X

X

X

X

"So, does anyone know why Bronte wrote the wonderful novel that is Wuthering Heights?" My English teacher, conveniently named Mrs. Bronte, repeated for the tenth time today.

I seriously felt like banging my head against the table if she asked that question again.

"Anyone?"

My good friend Angela cautiously raised her hand. "Anyone but Ms. Webber?" Mrs. Bronte asked again, clearly agitated. Who wouldn't be?

Just then Edward discretely passed me a note.

_Suffering from senioritis I see. _

_Isn't it a little early for that, Swan Lake?_

I scoffed and quickly wrote my reply.

_You never know , babe._

Bored with how this day was going I raised my hand.

Mrs. Bronte sighed a huge breath of relief when she saw a hand go up, then rolled her eyes when she noticed it was me.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" She called with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Well, you could always Google it," I smartly answered with a smirk. She thinks I'm so stupid. It's called a sense of humor Mrs. Bronte!

The whole class erupted into a fit of giggles, and Mrs. Bronte stood there looking _really_ pissed.

As soon as she opened her mouth to reply, the bell rung, signaling the end of the day- no better yet, the week. _Saved by the bell._

I quickly made my way out of the classroom.

"Nice one, baby" Edward congratulated me with a kiss on the head.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up! We have to be at the Airport by 5!" I yelled at Edward, making my way to the car.

On my down the stairs, I nearly fell face first. Luckily, my Edward was there to save me.

"Thank you," I breathed as he helped me steady myself.

"You okay? Still clumsy as always, I see," Edward said, looking concerned as always.

"Yeah, yeah. Teen Vogue doesn't want damaged goods. Now come on let's go!" I rolled my eyes and stomped off with Edward in tow.

"Where you going Bella?" Rosalie, my best friend, asked me.

"Rose!" I exclaimed, hugging her before finally getting a good chance to take her in. "Oh my! You look amazing!"

She rolled her eyes at me, replying, "You're the one talking! You're a freaking Teen Vogue model!"

Just then I heard Jasper clear his throat.

"Jasper I missed you so freaking much!" I squealed, giving him a huge bear hug. I finally stopped to take a breath and blushed.

"Oh, I would like you guys to meet Edward, my future ex- husband." I pointed at him.

"Ex?" Rosalie eyed me curiously.

I snorted very un-ladylike before replying. "It's a joke, we just like to introduce each other weirdly. We're really just-"

"In love," Edward finished, winking over at me.

"Yeah, well I'll text you guys later. I have a shoot tomorrow! Love you!" I shouted towards Rose and Jazz before taking off towards the parking lot yet again.

I stood un- patiently by the car, waiting for Edward to unlock it. "Someone's anxious," Edward noted sarcastically.

"Ha Ha. Very funny," I mumbled, while flinging open the door.

When Edward started the car – which seemed like ages later- his Hollywood Undead CD was playing.

"No, No, No. We are listening to MY music on Fridays from now on!" I said, while popping my Flyleaf CD in, not giving him a chance to protest.

He simply nodded his head in agreement and sped off towards the house.

"So, how's Josh?" Edward asked me, trying to make small talk.

"He's...just being Josh, I guess. But, besides that he's a good kid," I replied quickly, clearly not interested in maintaining conversation.

"Huh. Well, he e-mailed me last week. Who's Kate?"

"Kate, is the girl he currently has a crush on," I answered shortly, trying to imply I'm not in the mood to talk.

"That's…interesting,"he muttered, more to himself than me.

I am guessing he took the hint because the interrogations stopped shortly after.

X

X

"Edward?" Josh called out when we stepped in the door.

Weird, he calls out for Edward instead of his _sister_.

"Hey, Goob. How was school?" I greeted Josh, ruffling his hair.

"It was _great_. But, now my day is better because you're gone all weekend!" He answered me, before giving Edward a one armed hug.

"Josh. Good to see you. How old are you now, 12?" Edward seemed happy to see Josh .

"Aww, well it would be _wonderful_ to play get to know you. But, I have a plane to catch. Come on Edward. Bye, Josh."

"Why did you come home if you're just going to leave?" Josh asked and Edward looked at me curiously.

"I have to grab my make-up bag, duh," I replied matter – of – factly.

I ran upstairs and managed to bump into a flustered looking Fiona, walking out of the laundry room. I continued down the hall to my room. I grabbed my bag on the top of my vanity and my lucky bracelet and ran back downstairs.

Edward was waiting for me, having a conversation about baseball with Josh.

"So you don't like Baseball?" Edward asked, clearly shocked.

"Nope! I think it's pointless. You hit the ball, you run, and try not to get out. It's lame," Josh argued back.

"Well, we can have a heated discussion about the all American past-time or I can be on my way, and out of yours for a weekend Josh. Your choice," I said, wrapping an arm around my younger sibling.

"Go, I don't want you to miss your weekend of sunshine."Josh ushered us out the door.

"Love you, baby bro." I game him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Ughh, gross! Bye guys."

"Bye, Josh!" Edward shouted to him whilst getting in the car.

I sighed in content. Nothing could be better than a weekend without my little brother being in my business.

"Happy to get away from your brother, huh?"Edward questioned, backing out of the gates and down the remainder of my driveway.

I looked out the window and nodded.

"Well, Elizabeth wants to know if you want to come over for dinner on Wednesday. She's making shrimp fran cheese. Esme sent her the recipe and she's dying to try it, since I told her it was your favorite,"He babbled.

"Yeah, of course. I think Renee and Charlie are coming back on Friday," I assured him, nodding my head slightly to the music.

"Great," he answered, cranking up the heat.

X

X

X

"Flight 54 to Los Angeles, California, 6:00 pm, now boarding rows A- F. I repeat Flight 54 to Los Angeles, California, 6:00 pm, now boarding rows A-F," The lady over the intercom announced.

"That's us," I whispered to Edward. We stepped on to the plane and got in our seats. I only needed my bag as a carry on and Edward needed his wallet, phone, and keys, which I insisted I keep in my bag.

"You'll lose it!" He argued.

"Edward, stop being a baby and just give me your bloody things!" I reprimanded him. He sighed and handed them over, looking like a child who got caught texting during Sunday dinner. I buckled my seatbelt and silenced all electronics like we were told. I glanced over at Edward and smiled. _He better get used to the traveling thing,_ I thought to myself. I did this three, sometimes four, times a month.

I took out my Ipod and listened to my Traveling playlist.

I closed my eyes and soon the calming melody of Debussy flowed over my senses. Next thing I knew I was deep in a peaceful sleep, dreaming of Edward and I cruising down an endless road, convertable top down, sunglasses on, laughing and acting carefree. Totally unaware of what was really going on in the world. The way I wish it could always be.

**Short I know, but I really wanted to get this out there. I will be posting more pictures for my stories on my profile soon. To my readers (yes even the silent ones) Thank you very much. I'm not exactly sure how many hits, but my story made a lot. This is all thanks to you! So even though I planned on doing all BPOV , I will have at least five or so EPOV's in the story, mostly dedicated to you guys, my fans. Next chapter is , yup you guessed it, one of them.**

**And remember the biggest thanks need to go to my Beta Jess. She is amazing! Check her out please. My kudos goes to her and all of you! Love you all from the bottom of my heart!**

**~Alice**


	3. Chapter 3

**UNBETA'D SO BARE WITH ME.**

**A/N:**

**And…. I'm back. Most characters except for few belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just taking them for my imagination.**

**BPOV:**

_**Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Others stay awhile, make footprints on our hearts and we are never, ever the same.**_

"Bella, sweetie. Its Renee, were home." The oh- so familiar soft motherly voice of my mom, Renee cooed.

No…no. I wasn't going to wake up. Not yet. My brain was screaming at me telling me '_Bella Marie Swan, it is much too early for this'._

But I quickly remembered what Monday meant. _Edward._

I quickly awoke , and fluttered my eyes open at the realization of the thought. My mood changed in an instant.

"MOM! I missed you. How was Europe?" I faked as much enthusiasm I could at this early in the morning I could and got out of bed rushing to my closet.

_What to wear, what to wear?_ I thought as a rummaged through my closet and my air head mother rambled on thinking I was actually listening.

I nodded and added 'oohs' and 'ahhs' at appropriate times.

_Yes!_ I internally squealed as I pulled out my 'love is life' long sleeved stripped tee, PINK blue sweater/sweatshirt and ripped Soul Cal Republic UK denim shorts. It was kind of chilly but who gives.

My phone vibrated on my nightstand as I entered the bathroom. Knowing my snoopy mother she probably is reading my text messages. _Ha old lady, good luck trying to dig up dirt because there's nothing you're going to find in those messages._

I quickly showered and brushed my teeth. I was religious about hygiene so I bathed twice a day, brushed and flossed after every meal. After blow-drying and straightening my hair I pulled on my clothes, and in perfect Bella- timing, tripped over my own two feet landing flat on my butt.

Using the vanity to pull me up I accidentally hit the play button on my I -Home. Shaking my head I sat down on the small stool and applied my make-up. Not to heavy but not extra light. I wanted to keep the natural look. I bounced lightly to the music laughing at myself when my eyeliner went off course. Wiping it off I went back in my room to see my brother on my bed. I pretended he wasn't there and grabbed my shoes. But, of course with Josh, Ignoring doesn't work.

"Bella, if Edward's just your friend, why do you guys say I Love you?" Josh inquired. Okay so he got the snoopiness from Mom, I got the stubbornness from Dad. Not wanting to answer that question I walked out the door with my shoes in hand. Josh being the little puppy dog he is, followed behind me hot on my heels.

"Why?"

Grumbling with each step I took, I regretfully answered.

"Josh, good friends say stuff like that." At this point I was taking the stairs two at a time.

"No they don't, me and Nick don't say stuff like that. Or me and Rachel."

"Well that's good for you, because your little immature brains aren't mature enough to know the true meaning of those words. And by the way it's Nick and I .Rachel and I. Not Me, again too immature." I hopped down the last two stairs.

"Message from Edward: Love You Swan Lake, Sleep Well. You to Edward: Love you too, and I'll sleep fine. Edward to you: Are you sure because I-"I turned sharply on my heels snatching my phone from him.

"Smooth Josh, steal my phone and print out my messages, post them on the town's bulletin board while you're at it. Invasion of privacy, that's illegal." I threatened him stuffing my phone in my back pocket.

He scoffed and skipped over to eat his cereal. Yeah, my brothers a wuss, he's in love with lucky charms. He might even be related to the Leprechaun because there is no way I'm related to him.

"Where's dad?" I asked Renee, noticing the absence of Charlie. Waiting for her answer I checked my phone, re reading those messages from last night. A weird feeling came over me, making it feel like my heart was melting.

"Meeting in D.C., Presidential dinner's this weekend. You should invite Edward." She answered, typing away at her latest new book "The Senator's wife". I've read it, and my bet is it will only sell about 15 copies max.

" Okay, cool. Bye Love you" And with that I was out the door because if I didn't leave now, she would have started her Stepford Wife speech about how lucky us kids should be to have a father like Charlie.

It didn't take long for the familiar purr of a Volvo engine to roar up the drive. I told the yard keeper to keep the gates open during the week so Edward didn't have to wait for me to enter the pain in the neck long code that my parents insist we have. Without a word I opened up the passenger door and slammed it shut.

"Morning Ice Queen" Edward greeted me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Shut it." I grumbled at him.

"PMS"

"No!"

"You missed your period?" He asked a little more interested now. I glared at him.

_Son of a gun._

"No."

"Okay, then that could only mean one thing. Your Mum and Dad are back?" He concluded looking at me through his peripheral vision.

_No dip, just chips Sherlock._

"Ding Ding Ding we have a winner." I replied closing my eyes, hoping to get a little bit of sleep.

Edward laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him. Everything about Edward is contagious.

"My girlfriend looks hot today" He said sarcastically smirking at me when we reached a stoplight.

I just about choked on my own spit.

_What?_

_Who?_

_Is he talking about….?_

"What?" I asked him, oblivious to what he was talking about at this early hour.

"You Bella, remember were a fauxcouple five days a week and on special occasions." He laughed speeding off as the light turned green.

_Oh? Oh!_

"Yeah, my boyfriend doesn't look so bad himself." I chuckled, grabbing my thermos that held four day old coffee in it, out of Edward's cup holder.

Laughing he turned up the stereo singing to the music.

"Justin Bieber, nice guy, met him once."I noted noticing the choice of music on the radio. It happened to be the one song I liked by him. Singing along to it was contagious, and I just couldn't resist when Edward started singing mocking him in the best Bieber impression ever. Hair flip and all. I had to admit we looked like complete idiots. Fools. Wild unmannered teens.

To me this didn't matter. Us. Whatever this thing is. It doesn't matter. If he's smiling and I'm 'smiling', it's all good.

**Use Google translate for this section**

"Dónde está?" Senora Martinez repeatedly slowly for our class, Half of these people didn't know how to count to ten in Spanish. What a waste of time.

Suddenly Rosalie chuckled beside me and whispered "Si me queda la zapatilla, me puedes llamar Cenicienta"

I replied quickly."Hey Rose, who am I? No me he divertido tanto desde los años setenta" She wasn't going to get this. She was really smart but when it came to Spanish whatever was hiding behind those pretty blue eyes just couldn't seem to function.

She thought for a minute before shooting out of her seat and shouting" Oh Senora Martinez!" I slumped down in my seat hoping that people will notice Rose and not me. The last thing I need is to be sent to the principal's office for disrupting a _valuable_ class.

" Rosalie Hale! Ir a la oficina de los directores de este instante!" Senora Martinez reprimanded Rose in her native tongue. I laughed and Rose just stood there, dumbfounded.

"What? I mean… me refiero a que?" God I was about to pee my pants, I stood up taking Rosalie's hand.

I dragged her to the front of classroom and told Senora Martinez what I was doing.

"Por favor, Perdon Senora Martinez, voy a mostrar el resultado de Rosalie a la officina de los directores." Without hesitation, I grabbed our bags, exiting the classroom.

We giggled for the first five minutes of our journey to the principal's office.

"Rosalie, I can't believe you. You totally blew our cover" Or the lack thereof. Principal Dunn won't be very happy with us. It was only the second week of school and we were already getting sent to the principal's office, shame.

She simply shook her head as I opened the door to the front office and pushed her in. One more period of the day, I could ditch, I should ditch, but my parents wouldn't handle that so well. I would probably have to stay home this weekend while everyone else went to the Presidential dinner. Like I would really want to spend four hours mingling with old people who are three times my age. Don't get me wrong, there were young people there too, some Josh's and I's age, but they were snobs. Rich, snooty, people. I just wanted to shove their golden spoon up their-

"Bella? Shouldn't you be in class?" Edward's voice appeared behind me, I turned around looking him straight in the eye.

"I could say the same thing to you Edward." I asserted. Two can play that game, but only one could win.

He simply laughed , crossing his arms. " I asked first, so technically you have to answer."

Why does he always have to be right?

"Rosalie got sent to the principal's office," I mumbled

"And?" He questioned stepping closer.

No Edward, not so close. Not too close. I can't focus when you're that close….

I inhaled deeply, before admitting.

"And it's my entire fault"

I didn't notice when he enveloped me in a warm hug, or when he led me to his car.

But I did notice, or maybe it was just my imagination, when I heard him whisper.

"My Bella, my silly little Bella. I love you."

That was the last thing I heard before drifting to sleep, with a huge smile on my face.

**For all of you who are still here with me, welcome back *dusts off my profile*. And for all of my new readers, thank you for joining us, you guys give me the courage to do what I do and continue**


	4. Chapter 4

**IM REALLY SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS I WOULD LIKE, BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this week here is the lineup:**

**Just Friends Forever**

**Not like the movies**

**And this weekend/Friday will be a new chapter of Love Dance Family.**

**Enjoy!**

I awoke and shifted, expecting to feel my soft as lamb wool hot pink pillow I felt leather and a body. Maybe we were already on our way to Washington D.C., but the dinner wasn't until Saturday evening. My eyes shot open immediately, and landed on a driving Edward.

_What?_

"Where the hell are we going?" I questioned groggily. I did not need any antics. I really just wanted to go home and invite Rose over.

"It's Wednesday and good morning to you too Princess." He replied, chuckling to himself as he turned onto gravel like road.

That's when it hit me; the last day I remember was Monday. And I was wearing two day old clothes.

"You can take them off if you want." He nodded towards a purple and pink Vera Bradley duffle in the back.

I shook my head and grabbed a steaming thermos of Starbucks out of the cup holder. I looked out the window as I sipped at the disgusting but energy boosting de-caffeinated coffee, I took in my surroundings. We were clearly not in Washington State anymore. Honestly I had no clue where we currently were, the scenery was only made up of dirt and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"If you are wondering, we're in Savannah."

"Georgia?" I whisper yelled nearly doing a spit take with my coffee. Why? Of all the places on earth he chose Georgia. This was kidnapping, the psycho kidnapped the Senator's daughter!

He nodded once and turned up the radio, and all I could do was stare. Just stare, because at this point anything could happen.

-**JFF**—

"UGH! Edward hurry up, I have to pee." I was currently doing the potty dance in a quick-e mart in the middle of nowhere, Georgia. I'm not saying I have anything against Georgia, it's just this part of Georgia that easily irritates me. How can people live like this?

No reception. No reception. That's what also sucks; AT&T decided that they didn't want to cover said middle of nowhere. I my crack-berry was currently dead, and I had to use my I phone for the past two hours. For entertainment I just kept playing Stickman Run and Tap Tap Revenge. I hope Edward plans on getting a hotel, 'cause I need to charge my BB.

I shuddered as a creepy old man gave me a generous once over, practically undressing me with his eyes. Gee, way to be discreet about it. I nearly flew into the bathroom as Edward casually took his time to open the door.

"Move!" I yelled pulling him the rest of the way out, locking myself in said bathroom. It smelled like something died in here, but a girl's got to do what girl's got to do. I noticed that my menstrual cycle must have just started this morning, and I was glad that it was today and not two days ago. Two days without changing a sanitary pad or tampon….GROSS.

"Bella, What the…?" Edward screamed back as I closed the door. His groaning and mumbling was being currently muffled by the door and my pee. I took a look at myself in the mirror after washing my hands and decided a quick makeover, nothing major. I ran my hand under the cheap and battered faucet running it over my face, and then wiping it off with a paper towel. I could go without two day old make up on my face, thank you very much. I then combed a hand through my hair and pulled it to the side, quickly making a loose braid.

I freaked as I stepped out the bathroom and there was no sign of Edward, so I walked outside and was startled by a loud honk that was from yours truly.

"For someone who just woke up you look sexy." He said smugly as we pulled out of the gas station and down a road that led to a beach house. I loved the smell of the ocean, something I barely get being in the middle of Washington. The sun was beating down on our back and I almost begged him to put the top a back up. Almost. It surprised me when we pulled up to a white Tuscan style villa. For the middle of nowhere, this was very very VERY rare. I still wanted to know why we were here, but that could wait until later. It's not like I had a perfect attendance record or anything. But, I'm sure my parents were freaking out as we speak.

"Just shut up, please. Whose house is this, your step-dad's?" I questioned bursting out of the convertible grabbing my bags. At this point I have many questions to ask him, but of course they can _all_ wait for later. And if he's planning on spending the rest of the week here, I hope he packed a week's worth of clothes. He nodded and helped me with the rest of the bags as we entered the house. "Can you tell him I say thank you?" Shrugging he closed the door behind us, flipping on the rest of the lights.

Every feature was illuminated by the light, from the high ceilings to the hardwood floors. I took my time admiring every feature. You know the phrase expect the unexpected?

Well I was definitely not expecting Edward to spin me towards him and capture my lips with his in a passionate kiss.

_Thanks for the warning._

**Oh la la . So very short I KNOW. But I will have this continued and longer before the week is over, I just wanted to let you guys know I'm still here so I typed something real quick before I went to bed. If you read the lineup -which I will have in EACH of my updates from now on because I am serious about this writing thing- Not like the movies is next. Well I hope you enjoy the cliffie and REVIEWS=PREVIEW.**

**LOVE Y'ALL**


End file.
